Use Me
by orion MIRAKURUN
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seniorny yang bernama Namikaze Ino, tapi karna gengsi menyapanya duluan akhirnya Sasuke menukan cara untuk mendekati ino yaitu dengan pacaran dengan adik laki-laki Ino yang bernama Naruto tapi yang kita rencanakan kadang tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. SASUNARU/SASUINO REVIEW jika sempat


**Use me**

**Chapter : 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah remaja berusia 15 tahun, anak ke-dua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, dia baru melanjutkan sekolahnya kejenjang yang lebih tinggi yaitu Sekolah Menengah Atas atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan SMA.

Walaupun tergolong sebagai murid baru, Sasuke sudah sangat populer dikalangan wanita karna kepintaran, kekayaan dan ketampanannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri merasa bosan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat dia melihat seseorang yang sangat menarik, ada seorang wanita yang mampu menarik perhatiannya, rambut pirang pucat yang diikat kebelakang, kulit putihnya yang halus juga senyumnya yang menawan, dia adalah Namikaze ino.

Namikaze Ino gadis berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA, anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, Ino sangat populer disekolah karna kecantikan dan kebaikannya. Banyak murid yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi semuanya ditolak karna belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuknya.

Dan sekarang disinilah sasuke sedang melihat Ino dari kejauhan, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menyapa Ino yang sedang berjalan didepan kelasnya.

"kalau kau suka padanya, kenapa tidak bilang saja? Kalau kau hanya dian begini hanya akan menyusahkanmu" kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang duduk tepat disamping Sasuke.

"bukan urusanmu Neji" kata Sasuke dingin.

"yah terserah kau saja lah, aku hanya memberi saran" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Neji.

"tapi menurutku apa yang dikatakan Neji itu memang benar, kalau kau hany diam terus seperti ini, mungkin orang lain yang akan mengambilnya" kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam penbicaraan ini.

"jangan ikut campur Shikamaru" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih dingin lagi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya, sepertinya masa remaja Sasuke tidak sebaik yang dia harapkan.

Sasuke berjalan entah kemana yang penting pergi jauh dari teman-temannya, sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari kalau yang dikatakan teman-temannya tadi memang benar tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama ternyata Sasuke sampai di perpustakaan, karna sasuke sudah terlanjur sampai disini jadi sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sasuke mengambil buku yang sepertinya menarik, sasuke mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan mebuka buku yang dia bawa tadi .

Sasuke membuka membuka lembar pertama buku yang berjudul '1001 Cara Menaklukkan Wanita' sepertinya Sasuke sudah sangat frustasi dengan kehidupan asmaranya yang begitu memusingkan untuknya.

"eheem"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya setelah mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya, sasuke berbalik dan melihat seorang yang berseragam sama dengannya, tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang ini, rambutnya pirang pendek, badannya kecil, dan wajahnya cukup manis, tapi anehnya dia memakai celana yang sama seperti yang dia pakai.

'dia ini laki-laki atau perempan?' pikir Sasuke.

"apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah senang.

"hn"

"sudah kuduga kau Uchiha Sasuke" kata orang itu.

"..."

"namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku tidak tanya" jawab Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke aku mencintaimu, aku mohon jadilah pacarku" kata orang itu dengan tatapan berharap.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ini, banyak gadis-gadis disekolah ini yang menyatakan cinta pada, tapi kali ini yang menyatakan cinta padanya adalah seseorang yang tidak jelas gendernya apa.

Kalau dibilang laki-laki wajahnya terlalu feminin, dan kalau dibilang perempuan kenapa dia memakai seragam laki-laki? dan yang paling penting adalah kenapa dadanya rata? Sungguh makhluk yang sulit dimengerti. Dan dari pada menghadapi makhluk tidak jelas begitu lebih baik sasuke pergi tempat itu, sementara orang ditinggal belum memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"eeeh?" Naruto sepertinya belum menyadari kalau sasuke sudah pergi.

"Uchiha Sasuke tunggu dulu! Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku" kata Naruto sambil lari mengejar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dikelas Sasuke**

"kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang melihat Sasuke yang baru saja masuk dikelas, tapi bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah langsung duduk dikursinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"sepertinya moodnya jadi semakin buruk" kata Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi suram Sasuke.

"apa kalian mengenal orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tany asasuke tiba-tiba pada teman-temannya yang menatap sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"kanapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tau tentang orang ini? Apa kau tertarik padanya" kata Neji yang malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"jawab saja" kata Sasuke singkat.

"kalau tadak salah ingat, Namkaze Naruto itu adalah putra terakhir keluarga Namikaze, dan dia adalah adik dari Namikaze Ino orang yang kau taksir itu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya? Padahal Naruto itu orang yang tidak begitu terkenal disekolah" jelas Neji pada Sasuke.

"jadi dia itu laki-laki, tadi dia menyatakan cinta padaku" jawab Sasuke santai.

"oh begitu, dia itu memang berwajah manis tapi dia itu laki-laki tulen, jadi apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Neji.

"kau sudah tau jawabannya, manamungkin aku menerima orang yang gendernya tidak jelas begitu" jawab Sasuke.

"tunggu dulu Sasuke, apa kau tidak berpikir lagi?" kata Shikamaru yang baru angkat suara dalam pembicaraan ini.

"apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" tanya Neji yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Shikamaru.

"maksudku, bukankah Namikaze Naruto ini adalah adik dari Namikaze Ino, jadi dengan berpacaran dengan adiknya berarti kesempatanmu untuk dekat dengan Ino-senpai jadi terbuka lebar" jelas Shikamaru pada teman-temannya yang mentapnya dengan wajah serius.

"jadi Sasuke akan memanfaatkan Naruto untuk mendekati kakaknya, tapi kalau Ino-senpai tau kalau Sasuke pacaran dengan adiknya bukankah dia akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Sasuke hanya perlu menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Naruto saja, kalau Naruto benar-benar mencitaimu, dia pasti tidak akan keberatan dengan itu. Lalu dengan dekat dengan Naruto, kau bisa mendapat informasi tentang Ino-senpai dan bahkan mendekatinya secara langsung" jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"aku rasa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar juga, bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya neji.

Tapi Sasuke samasekali tidak membuka suara, dia hanya diam dan berpikir kata-kata shikamaru mememang benar, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya yang sejak dulu dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Sasuke berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah dia akan seera sampai ketujuannya yaitu kelas yang dihuni oleh Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke melihat orang yang dia cari baru saja keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul bocah pirang yang berjalan santai didepannya.

"hey tunggu" teriak Sasuke.

Penuda pirang itu berbalik dan melihat sosok yang dia cintai sedang memanggilnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"ada yang igin aku katakan padamu" kata Sasuke lagi.

"kau Uchiha Sasuke kan" tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya kalau yang didepannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"ya ini aku" jawab Sasuke.

"kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pernyataan cintaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"karna itulah aku kemari, aku bersedia jadi pacarmu" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak mampu bergerak seincipun.

"be-benarkah itu, kau Uchiha Sasuke mau menjadi pacarku? Yeee...yeee...yeee"teriak Naruto sambil lompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"tapi ada syaratnya" kata-kata Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan lompatnya.

"eh? Syarat apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"kau harus merahasiakan hubungan kita dari semua orang" kata Sasuke.

"eh? Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"jadi kau tidak mau?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"ehhh, baiklah asalakan Sasuke jadi pacarku akan kulakukan semuanya" kata Naruto yang dengan secepat kilat melopat kepelukan Sasuke.

"hey jangan peluk aku" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

"terserah"

Dengan begini tujuan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Ino akan segera terwujud, tapi bagai mana dengan Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati? Tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, yang dia pikirkan adalah Namikaze Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review jika sempat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**orionMIRAKURUN**


End file.
